cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Aqua Nations
Constitution Preamble We, the nations of the Coalition of Aqua Nations, henceforth known as CAN, will uphold this constitution, and all additions made in the future, through and through. I. Definitions Student is someone who is trying to gain full membership. Plebeian is a full member who has all the rights and resources that the alliance has to offer. Secretary is the leader of a department. Helps make decisions within the alliance. Council is a leader who helps the Chancellor make the decisions to help the alliance. Chancellor is the voice of the alliance to other alliances and the cyberverse. They are the person that will get the alliance noticed by all others. II. Membership The official color of CAN is aqua. It is recommended that all members switch to that color. It is not forced however. Any nation accepted in to the CAN will have the ability to grow a special bond with fellow nations and alliances. They will be called Plebeians. So that we may form a brotherhood that will keep us strong through everything. Some basic principles from being a member. 1) Voice to the government about what needs to be done. 2) Help to make this the best alliance in the Cyberverse. 3) Recruit and do all you can by helping every department. 4) Try to get a spot in the government. III. Secretaries Secretaries will be appointed by the Council and Chancellor. They do not have a set term. They resign from their position or the Plebeians can sign a petition to get them removed from there position. IV. Government The Government of the CAN will be made up of the Chancellor as well as 8 Council members (4 voted, 4 appointed). They will vote on rules and amendments. 1) the term of the Elected Council will last 3 months, but they can run as many times as they want, elections will be held for 72hours. 2) The Chancellor will have a term that lasts 3months as well. They will have to keep the alliance in order. The Chancellor will also have to be one of the most active members in the alliance so that they can stay up to date on what is happening around CN. If he is inactive for a week or more without posting his absence he can be removed by a unanimous vote by the Council. 3) The leaders of the Departments will make up the appointed Council. These are Foreign Advisor, Secretary of State, Secretary of Defense, and Secretary of Finances. 4) If the Council feels that the Chancellor has been very successful than they can vote unanimously for him to serve for life or until he resigns. V. War No nation in the CAN can wage war on other nations unless given permission by the Chancellor or Council. Anyone who attacks without permission will be considered a rogue and ghost. We do however allow attacks on unaligned nations. Be warned though that you will not be aided from tech raiding by the alliance. VI. Rogues and Ghosts A rogue or ghost of the alliance will not be supported by any means. Their enemies can do as they wish to them. The Rogues will not be forgiven by the alliance until they have been forgiven by their enemy. Our goal is to help fellow alliances stop the attacks by rogues. VII. Growth The CAN will help members grow through tech and resource trade deals. Afterall, we have to help each other to get strong. We are only as strong as our weakest link so the only thing we can do is not have a weak link. VIII. Voting The 4 Council and the Chancellor will vote on all treaties. The members will be able to cancel with 3/4 majority before the voting has completed. The members will get 48 hours before a treaty goes up to vote to decide to let it go or not. The members will have a voice that will help decide the CAN. IX. Recruiting Our goal at the CAN is to grow while also staying strong. We need to get the numbers so we can protect each other from the big dogs. X. Vacancies The rules for vacancies are as follows. 1) Any Council or the Chancellor that misses 3 consecutive votes can be removed. 2) In the case of a removal, The Chancellor or Council will then decide who to replace the removed with. XI. Council Meetings The Council and Chancellor will meet about treaties, Vacancies, Amendments, or will discuss where the alliance should head to. XII. Rogues The CAN does not support rogues who ghost the alliance. We will let their enemies decide the fate of their nation. If you go rogue you will be punished by way of being banned or getting attacked by the enemy alliance whom you attacked. Closing All nations of the CAN agree and are bound to this Charter. Any member who breaks or disagrees with this constitution could be punished as the Council deem fit. This Constitution can be amended at any time by due process.